


Accompagnami

by Monkey2



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Circus!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey2/pseuds/Monkey2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sei sicuro di non aver fatto stupidate o di non voler fare stupidate?” il tono di Bartimeus pareva in allarme, e lo sguardo che gli lanciò lo sorprese; dopo pochi attimi si chinò su di lui, baciandolo.<br/>“No. Nessuna stupidata.”<br/>Il jinn lo guardò negli occhi: voleva solo esserne sicuro.</p><p> </p><p>Una Circus!Au, una oneshot che avevo in mente da un pò.</p><p>I swear to God, one day I will translate this-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accompagnami

I swear to God someday I’ll translate this shit.

 

But I need a beta-

 

 

ALLORA.

 

Prima fic postata su AO3, e prima fic ZOZZA in questo fandom.  
Devo dire che anche dopo anni che non mi gettavo nello scrivere R-18, non mi dispiace quello che è venuto fuori.

 

E poi si, mi domando se ci sia gente anche su AO3 che leggerà- come dicevo sopra, prima o poi tradurrò ogni cosa in inglese, ogni fic e ogni stupidata, un giorno verrà tradotta.  
Un giorno.  
Ma non è questo il giorno!

 

In ogni caso!

Una piccola delucidazione su questa Au, è una Circus!Au e ogni personaggio ha un chiaro ruolo nel tendone.  
E anche se li menzionerò giusto per sbaglio, ho comunque preparato un piccolo bg per tutti perché un giorno sta roba forse evolverà:

Quentin Makepace è il famigerato direttore del circo.

Nathaniel e Tolomeo sono due maghi, magia nera e magia bianca rispettivamente.  
Nat parla con gli spiriti e Tol con gli animali.

Bartimeus, Queezle, Jabor e Faquar sono dei jinn catturati anni prima da Makepace e costretti a lavorare per lui: Bart è il mangia fuoco, Queezle l’acrobata, Jabor l’uomo forzuto e Faquar è felice di non starsene troppo in mezzo agli altri e di passare il proprio tempo a cucinare, o a supervisionare Bartimeus.

Kitty è l’altra acrobata, e Jakob, esattamente come Faquarl, se ne sta dietro le quinte ad aiutare tutti quanti, occupandosi delle luci, dei vestiti, degli animali.

Jane è l’addestratrice di animali, tra cui leoni, tigri, orsi e lupi.  
Ah, ed ovviamente la mia bimba è un licantropo.

Asmira è la lanciatrice di coltelli, e ogni tanto si esibisce assieme a Kitty e Queezle.

 

E per ora, questo è tutto!  
Ho stilato una descrizione più esaustiva per tutti, solo che è super lunga e chi se la vuole leggere basta che me lo chieda e gliela passo.

 

Bhè, che dire, buona lettura!

 

 

 

“Accompagnami.”  
“Scordatelo.”  
“Sei l’unico.”  
“Non è vero, chiedi a Queezle.”  
“Queezle non-“  
“Non cosa?”  
“Non è abbastanza forte.”  
“Balle.”  
“Accompagnami.”  
“No!”  
Nathaniel emise un sospiro esasperato, si portò le dita all’attaccatura del naso e rimase in silenzio per un attimo.  
“Per piacere.”  
“Per piacere? Magari…”  
“Davvero?”  
“No.”  
Nathaniel sbuffò, chinando il capo e portandosi le mani nei capelli.  
“Sei l’unico che può, non vado a chiedere alle ragazze di farlo, e tantomeno agli altri jinn.”  
“Jakob potrebbe venire.”  
“Come se fosse di qualche utilità.”  
“In effetti hai ragione. E Tol?”  
“Non posso! Sarebbe rischioso per lui e per me! Avanti, che ti costa, lo fai sempre!”  
“Appunto! Lo faccio di continuo, perché non ti fai amico Jabor e ti porti dietro lui?”  
“Perché Jabor non vuole essere mio amico.”  
“Mi chiedo perché.”  
Nathaniel gli mollò un calcio negli stinchi.  
“AHAI! Era necessario!?”  
“Si!”  
Bartimeus emise un ringhio, scuotendo poi la testa.  
“E va bene, dannazione quanto sei pesante.”  
“Grazie. E vedi di non tardare, lo sai che ci vogliono particolari orari.”  
“Si, si.”

 

Aspettò che Nathaniel fece la sua comparsa seduto su un ceppo poco lontano dal campo.  
Sbuffando si mise a fissare il lento procedere di una lumaca che passava di lì, trovandola più interessante di starsene lì a fare nulla.  
“Avanti, ti mancano solo un paio di steli e poi ti trovi il fiore, basta che non ci giri attorno e forse guadagni qualche ora, attenta alle foglie.”  
“Parli con le lumache, ora?”  
Alzò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi Nathaniel lì accanto.  
Indossava abiti semplici, normali, anziché i suoi pomposi e ridicoli abiti da scena.  
Sotto braccio portava il suo libro di magia, e nell’altro, una scatola di legno ricolma di boccette, sacchettini, pietre tintinnanti e quant’altro, tutto coperto da un telo.  
“E’ più divertente che stare ad aspettare te.”  
S’alzò con un sospiro, e senza nemmeno chiedere prese in mano la scatola di legno.  
“Andiamo?”  
Nathaniel annuì, e sistemato il libro s’incamminò per il sentiero.

 

Fermarsi ogni tanto faceva bene a tutti.  
Certo, il loro lavoro viveva solo viaggiando, viaggiando e viaggiando ancora, ma ogni tanto, soprattutto per i bisogni di alcuni membri ci si fermava in luoghi tranquilli, specialmente lontani dalle città e dai centri abitati.  
Nessuno voleva che accadesse lo stesso l’incidente di due anni prima…  
L’idea di fermarsi quando era necessario fu accolta da tutti quanti come un’ottima idea.  
Per quel motivo ora si trovavano a un paio di kilometri dalla città, raccolti in una piccola conca protetta dal vento ai piedi di una montagna.  
Era una notte splendida, e la luna brillava enorme sopra le loro teste, ricordando loro un’anziana signora tutta agghindata per il pomeriggio a casa delle amiche.  
Le stelle venivano oscurate dalla luce riflessa della luna, donando al cielo mille sfumature violette, blu e nere.  
La luce era abbastanza forte per permettergli di vedere anche senza alte fonti, perciò Nathaniel camminava spedito, seguendo il sentiero che s’addentrava nel bosco.  
“Quanto manca?”  
“Non molto, ho fatto un giro ieri, ed è abbastanza lontano, ma facilmente raggiungibile. Che c’è, sei stanco?”  
Bartimeus scosse la testa:” Ovvio che no, volevo sapere quant’era grande l’area.”  
“Sono circa seicento metri di raggio, e a meno che qualcuno non ci cammini dentro, siamo al sicuro.”  
Bartimeus si guardò attorno, in effetti non individuava altri sentieri e non avvertiva nessunissima aura.  
Tanto meglio, mai disturbare un mago durante i rituali.

 

Uno dei motivi per cui si fermavano, erano i rituali di Nathaniel e Tolomeo.  
Quando ne sentivano il bisogno, i due avevano necessità di un luogo ampio, libero da qualsiasi altra presenza e soprattutto tranquillo.  
Non erano riti lunghi, ma abbastanza complessi ed estremamente delicati, trattandosi di rigenerare le proprie energie magiche, al fine di non consumare quelle vitali.  
Di solito la luna o il sole bastavano per far star meglio i due maghi dopo semplici trucchi, ma almeno una volta al mese avevano bisogno di staccare e compiere riti più seri e profondi.  
Bartimeus si ricordò di quella volta che Makepace impedì a Tolomeo di compiere il proprio come punizione.  
Probabilmente il direttore sapeva perfettamente cosa sarebbe successo, perché Tolomeo non provò mai più a ribattere o a dire la sua.  
Dopotutto, i segni erano ancora tutti lì.  
Oppure di quella volta che degli scout erano finiti nell’area di Nathaniel durante un rituale perché nessuno aveva trovato quel piccolo sentiero a nord.  
Non aveva parlato per una settimana e aveva mangiato quasi nulla.

 

“Ok, ci possiamo fermare qui.”  
Nathaniel iniziò a contare i passi avvicinandosi sempre di più alla conca di fronte a sé, verso il piccolo lago nascosto nel cuore del bosco.  
Bartimeus s’avvicinò in ogni caso, lasciando la scatola con tutti gli oggettini ai piedi di un pino.  
“Dimmi quando parti, che mi allontano e inizio il giro.”  
Il ragazzo annuì, prendendo misure dell’area e stando in ascolto.  
“Non metterci troppo, prima finiamo prima torniamo.”  
Bartimeus fece un buffo saluto militare e schizzò verso l’alto, cambiando in bel falchetto.  
Fece più volte il giro della zona: era abituato a calcolare lo spazio che a Nathaniel serviva, dopotutto lo accompagnava sempre ed esclusivamente lui.  
Il ragazzo non si fidava di nessuno.  
Quando tornò, Nathaniel aveva già posizionato le candele e disegnato i primi simboli, mormorando qualcosa.  
“Fatto?”  
Nathaniel si alzò, gli fece un breve cenno ed estrasse un vecchio cipollotto:” Certo. Calcola mezz’ora da… ora.”  
Bartimeus annuì debolmente, scrollò le piume e spiccò il volo.

 

Non c’era molto vento, e non individuava nuvole all’orizzonte: sarebbe stata una serata perfetta per il rituale, e avrebbero potuto tornare indietro anche prima del solito.  
Bartimeus seguiva le deboli correnti più alte, rimanendo sospeso per pochi attimi e poi schizzare in avanti, ricominciando il giro.  
Dopo quegli scout, né Nathaniel né Tolomeo fecero più rituali da soli, e c’era sempre qualcuno che controllava il circondario.  
Una cosa positiva era che gli animali non si avvicinavano mai, erano troppo spaventati da Nathaniel e sapevano di non interrompere Tolomeo.  
Vi erano tanti motivi per cui Nathaniel si faceva assistere da Bartimeus, come jinn non aveva bisogno di dormire, ed era super efficiente: chiedere a Kitty, Jakob o Asmira di correre per una mezzora nel cuore della notte, dovendo poi coprire un’area di quasi un kilometro e mezzo, era impensabile, e in più non si sarebbero potuti difendere in casi di pericolo, e mostruosità apparse all’improvviso erano il meglio per scacciare ospiti indesiderati.  
E poi Nathaniel non aveva legato con nessun’altro spirito.  
Forse un po’ con Queezle, ma lei preferiva stare con Kitty e Asmira.  
Contando i secondi nella sua testa, Bartimeus passò tutta la mezz’ora necessaria a volteggiare, sentendosi molto meglio in volo, che coi piedi a terra.  
Iniziò a planare solo quando la mezzora scadde, e tornò “umano” quando atterrò nello stesso punto in cui era partito.  
Nathaniel non c’era.  
Si guardò un attimo attorno, poi s’avvicinò al lago.  
Oh, eccolo lì.  
Teneva il telo che s’era portato dietro ben stretto alle spalle, e i capelli bagnati gocciolavano un poco, creando piccoli aloni sul tessuto.  
Muoveva piano l’acqua coi piedi, sollevando deboli spruzzi e onde, seduto su un grosso sasso piuttosto basso e muschiato.  
Bartimeus gli sedette accanto, sul bagnasciuga.  
“Tutto a posto?”  
Nathaniel annuì, e qualche goccia cadde dai boccoli sul suo naso.  
“Non hai freddo?” Il ragazzo scosse la testa, fermando i piedi:” No, sto piuttosto bene, non c’è vento e qui siamo molto riparati.”  
Si rannicchiò sotto il telo, nascondendo le gambe nude, e poggiò la testa alle ginocchia fissando con sguardo assonnato il lago.  
Era abbastanza raro poter osservare Nathaniel così tranquillo.  
Aveva sempre qualche pensiero per la testa, idee, preoccupazioni, gli occhi erano sempre scuri e le mani sempre agitate.  
Era piacevole ora, starsene in silenzio senza far nulla.  
Dopo qualche minuto Nathaniel si alzò, affondò i piedi nell’acqua ancora una volta e preso un gran respiro uscì, avviandosi verso un albero poco lontano alla ricerca dei propri vestiti.  
Bartimeus lo imitò, scrollandosi di dosso l’erba e la ghiaia umida.  
“Eh?”  
S’avvicinò di tutta fretta, osservando con attenzione le spalle di Nathaniel: ora che aveva abbassato il telo lo vedeva con più chiarezza.  
La sua pelle… la sua pelle brillava.  
Non che splendesse, ma s’accorse che risaltava come una candela nel buio, ed era anche più bianca del solito, più pulita.  
Riluceva come la luna.  
“Che hai combinato?”  
Nathaniel alzò la testa e subito dopo le spalle, con noncuranza:” Nulla di che. Ho solo richiesto qualcosina in più.”  
“E non è pericoloso?”  
“No, non lo faccio mai, è come se mi sovraccaricassi, ma non ho esagerato, altrimenti lo sentiresti.”  
Bartimeus gli afferrò un polso, e sentì l’energia scorrere dirompente per le vene di Nathaniel, correre per tutti i suoi muscoli, rifluire nella sua pelle.  
“Sembri una lampadina.” Commentò solamente.  
“Se lo dici tu.”  
Nathaniel fece per liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma Bartimeus non lo lasciò andare.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Sei sicuro di non aver fatto stupidate o di non voler fare stupidate?” il tono di Bartimeus pareva in allarme, e lo sguardo che gli lanciò lo sorprese; dopo pochi attimi si chinò su di lui, baciandolo.  
“No. Nessuna stupidata.”  
Il jinn lo guardò negli occhi: voleva solo esserne sicuro.  
Gli lasciò andare il polso, e portando entrambe le mani al viso lo attirò a sé, baciandolo a sua volta.  
Sentì le dita di Nathaniel sfiorargli gentilmente il collo, e la sua essenza si scosse trepidante.  
Continuando col bacio portò una mano tra i suoi riccioli, stringendo i boccoli tra le dita, sentendosi al comando, come se con quel semplice gesto Nathaniel fosse sotto il suo totale controllo.  
Fu Nathaniel a staccarsi per primo, ansimando:” Ricordati che devo respirare.”  
Bartimeus roteò gli occhi:” Si, si, lo dici sempre.”  
Di nuovo lo avvicinò a sé, andando a mordere l’incavo del collo, lasciando leggeri segni bianchi dove i denti stringevano e aloni rossi dove invece insisteva, finchè non sentì le mani di Nathaniel sulle sue scapole e sussurri tra i capelli.  
Posò entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi, aperte e ampie, scuro su bianco.  
Oh, il telo era caduto.  
Che senso aveva tenersi addosso quei falsi vestiti allora?  
Nathaniel respirava piano, e il rossore del collo s’era arrampicato al suo volto, dove sfoggiava guance e labbra di un rosso brillante, somigliando molto a una bambola; mani pallide gli carezzarono il volto, giochicchiando timidamente coi ciuffi più lunghi.  
“Voglio solo esser sicuro che non farai stupidate, ecco perché ti seguo, solo per quello.”  
Il ragazzo annuì:” Certo, certo.” Mormorò mentre le dita di Bartimeus gli sfioravano i fianchi fino alle cosce, alle ginocchia, e poi di nuovo verso i fianchi.  
“Per quale altra ragione, altrimenti?”  
“Nessuna.”  
Senza fatica alcuna Bartimeus lo sollevò, portandolo in grembo come un bambino.  
Nathaniel lo baciò di nuovo, stringendo le braccia al suo collo e le gambe alla sua vita, sentendo contro la schiena l’erba fredda e umida, la terra morbida.  
Le mani di Bartimeus lo scaldavano ovunque passassero, facendo bruciare la pelle come se marchiata fuoco.  
Le sentì scivolare sul suo petto, fino al collo, per poi ricominciare più in basso, lasciando segni invisibili ma profondi come tagli.  
Quando le sue labbra erano libere mormoravano di tutta fretta, lasciandosi scappare bassi e flebili gemiti tra i capelli e il collo di Bartimeus.  
Quanto gli piaceva sentir Nathaniel mormorare in quel modo, riconoscere ogni sua richiesta solo ascoltandolo gemere!  
Non provava piacere come gli umani, ma ogni volta che Nathaniel lo carezzava, ogni volta che le sue labbra lo baciavano e i suoi denti lo mordevano, la sua essenza tremava e vibrava eccitata, scuotendolo da capo a piedi.  
Era come un massaggio, una scossa rinvigorente.  
Portò entrambe le mani sulle sue cosce, facendole scorrere fino alle ginocchia, mentre lo mordeva ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare.  
“Niente segni visibili-“ sibilò Nathaniel inarcandosi debolmente, portando una mano ad affrontare tra i propri boccoli ancora umidi.  
“Non prometto nulla.” Rispose divertito Bartimeus, afferrandogli la mano libera e baciandone il palmo.  
Bloccò a terra la mano di Nathaniel con la propria, mentre con la sinistra premeva sui suoi fianchi.  
Dal collo, la bocca scese lenta lungo il corpo pallido, raggiungendo l’ombelico e il pube, dove morse la carne morbida, lasciando un vivido segno rosso.  
Nathaniel sobbalzò: ”Dove non si vede!” Rispose divertito Bartimeus, coprendo di baci il segno appena fatto.  
Nathaniel si muoveva piano, strofinando la schiena a terra e sospirando dolcemente ogni volta che le labbra di Bartimeus lo toccavano in un punto sensibile.  
Il jinn gli lasciò andare la mano, che libera, cercò appiglio, affondando le dita nella terra e nell’erba più alta; mugolò appena quando sentì il caldo respiro dell’altro sulla sua intimità.  
Delizia! Adorava farsi coccolare in quel modo, arrivare al limite e lasciare che fosse Bartimeus ad occuparsene, facendolo impazzire lentamente finchè-  
S’inarcò tutto d’un tratto quando la lingua e le labbra del jinn presero posto, e sentì la terra sotto le unghie e le dita scivolare sulla cute.  
Bartimeus fece scivolare una gamba sulla spalla, lasciando aloni rossi dove affondava le dita e le unghie, dove s’aggrappava e lo premeva a terra.  
Nathaniel balbettò qualcosa d’incoerente, tremando dal piacere e puntando i piedi sull’erba umida.  
Bartimeus mosse la testa lentamente, godendosi ogni respiro spezzato, ogni gemito di Nathaniel diventare sempre più frequente e roco, come se non riuscisse più a controllare la propria voce.  
“N-non così…” Balbettò il ragazzo affondando una mano nei suoi capelli, tirandoli un poco.  
“Così come?” Bartimeus alzò la testa leccandosi le labbra, guadagnandosi uno sguardo frustrato.  
“Non così… Non voglio venire così.”  
“Aaah, e che avresti in mente?” Commentò divertito il jinn, carezzando solo con la punta della dita le cosce tese e lasciandoci qualche bacio leggero.  
Nathaniel sembrò borbottare qualcosa, poi sbuffò e s’alzò sui gomiti.  
“Nella scatola…” Iniziò schiarendosi la gola:” Nella scatola c’è del lubrificante, puoi-“  
“Oh mio dio!”  
“Cosa?”  
Bartimeus scoppiò a ridere, rotolando su un fianco.  
“Oh mio dio ti sei preparato!”  
“Ma-“  
Il jinn s’alzò, ridendo sguaiatamente:” Allora sapevi che sarebbe potuta andare così! Non ti facevo così perverso!” esclamò avvicinandosi alla scatola di legno e rimestando le varie boccette e contenitori.  
“Se fossi perverso non mi sarei preparato.” Borbottò Nathaniel piuttosto imbarazzato, trovandosi improvvisamente molto interessato a uno stelo d’erba.  
“Allora pervertito.”  
“Non è vero!”  
“Giù giù, sta giù.” Nathaniel s’era messo a sedere, ma Bartimeus lo spinse nuovamente a terra, e sorridendo beffardo gli si mise a cavalcioni.  
“Però in effetti hai fatto bene, è da un po’ che non spendiamo un po’ di tempo da soli, e voi umani non siete così… elastici. Siete sempre così bisognosi!”  
Nathaniel roteò gli occhi, iniziando a spingerlo via:” Non è colpa mia se voi jinn invece non avete le misure!”  
“Ah-ah-ah! Questa frase ha un sacco di doppi sensi Natty!”  
Nathaniel balbettò qualcosa imbarazzato, e prima che potesse replicare, o meglio, colpirlo, Bartimeus si scostò, portandosi le sue cosce ai fianchi.  
“Allora, adesso buono buono e tranquillizzati un po’, ok? Non sono io quello che si lamenterà dopo.”  
Nathaniel sospirò esasperato, tentando di dargli una ginocchiata:” Imbecille.”  
Il jinn lo ignorò bellamente, versandosi dell’olio sulle dita, strofinandole poi assieme.  
“Uhm, così no.”  
“Eh?”  
Senza troppe cerimonie Bartimeus si caricò sulle spalle le gambe di Nathaniel, quasi artigliandogli un ginocchio.  
“Meglio.”  
Sembrò che Nathaniel volesse protestare di nuovo, ma le dita di Bartimeus che scivolarono dentro di lui gli fecero cambiare idea: forse era meglio rilassarsi.  
Con un sospiro quasi soddisfatto Nathaniel si sistemò sull’erba, respirando profondamente.  
Era una sensazione strana ogni volta, ma c’era solo da aspettare.  
Col tempo Bartimeus s’era fatto più paziente e aveva imparato seguire la voce di Nathaniel, i suoi gesti e gemiti, le sue richieste.  
Sapeva cosa fare, cosa il ragazzo preferiva e dove mordere per fargli perdere la testa.  
Era divertente, dopotutto veder Nathaniel così smarrito e lascivo era un raro spettacolo che non si sarebbe perso per nulla al mondo.  
E poi… La sua pelle: negli incavi e dove la pelle sfregava goccioline di sudore avevano fatto la loro comparsa, scivolando languide per le curve dei fianchi e delle spalle, facendo luccicare la pelle anche di più.  
Era come l’avorio più bianco, liscio e luminoso, una tela linda pronta per esser riempita.  
Quando Nathaniel si portò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli il jinn sorrise malizioso, lasciando qualche morso leggero sulle ginocchia.  
“Vedo che ti piace, stiamo iniziando a sentire qualcosa?” mormorò muovendo le dita con più insistenza, più a fondo.  
Nathaniel si lasciò scappare un miagolio, inarcandosi debolmente:” Non stiamo a scherzare- T-tu continua.”  
“Guarda che posso ingrandirmi gradualmente, tutta questa preparazione è quasi superflua.”  
Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, mentre Bartimeus continuava a lasciare morsi e baci ovunque.  
Nathaniel sembrò invece concretizzare la cosa, perché si portò una mano sugli occhi e mormorò qualcosa.  
“Che hai detto?”  
Si leccò le labbra secche: “Che allora va bene, puoi… puoi anche smettere.” Borbottò.  
Bartimeus ridacchiò e sfilò le dita, portando la mano ora libera sulla coscia di Nathaniel.  
“Allora, siamo pronti?”  
“Piantala di perder tempo.”  
“Uuuh, come siamo impazienti.” Lo schernì Bartimeus preparandosi a sua volta:” Tremi già come una foglia, sicuro di farcela?”  
Nathaniel emise un gemito frustrato e con uno slancio s’aggrappò al suo collo, artigliandogli i capelli:” Chiamali limiti fisici o come preferisci, ma di certo la mia pazienza dura di meno!” sibilò stringendosi alla sua vita con le gambe e lanciandosi su di lui, baciandolo con trasporto.  
Sentì Bartimeus esibirsi in un sorriso a trentadue denti e con forse troppi canini, ma non ci badò, avvertendo bruciature di graffi sui fianchi.  
“Come desideri.”  
Lo spinse a terra schiacciandolo col proprio corpo, e aiutandosi con una mano, entrò in lui con un unico movimento.  
Nathaniel sussultò e affondò le unghie nella scapola e la cute di Bartimeus, tremando da capo a piedi, senza fiato.  
Il jinn gli mordicchiò l’orecchio, baciando e succhiando il collo con leggerezza, mentre teneva i fianchi fermi, in attesa di un segno da parte di Nathaniel.  
Pian piano, il ragazzo tornò a rilassarsi e mosse lentamente il bacino, sentendosi sciogliere come una candela accesa.  
Oh si, questo è decisamente meglio delle dita.  
Anche Bartimeus iniziò a far dondolare i fianchi, prendendo il comando in poco, dettando il ritmo.  
Nathaniel dal canto suo si limitò ad aggrapparsi a lui, strusciando le gambe contro la sua schiena e le unghie lungo le sue braccia scure, completamente in balia dei movimenti del jinn, assolutamente sopraffatto dal piacere che cresceva, che s’arrampicava lungo il bacino e i fianchi, facendolo sentire al settimo cielo.  
Sentiva la terra graffiargli la schiena e le spalle ad ogni spinta, ma di certo non avrebbe chiesto a Bartimeus di fermarsi.  
Balbettò qualcosa, portando entrambe le mani al volto del jinn:” T-toccami…”  
“Cosa? Non ho capito bene.” ridacchiò Bartimeus al suo orecchio, succhiandone il lobo.  
Gli graffiò le guance, gemendo frustrato:” Toccami dannazione! Toccami!”  
Con un ghigno divertito il jinn allungò una mano verso il basso, carezzando gli addominali tesi fino a stringere l’erezione, iniziando a muovere per primo il pollice, seguito poi dal palmo.  
Nathaniel gettò indietro la testa con un mezzo grido, e si sentì le gambe deboli, come se si fossero appena sciolte; piagnucolando piano tentò di trovare il ritmo, riuscendo solo a muoversi debolmente, troppo stordito dal piacere.  
Bartimeus lo stuzzicava sussurrandogli tante cose sconce e sospirando dolcemente al suo orecchio, premendolo a terra e stringendosi a lui come per nasconderlo alla vista altrui.  
Tutto suo, tutto suo.  
Si sentiva pervaso da un’energia sconosciuta, una bestia forse, che iniziò a ruggirgli nel petto, facendo sconquassare la sua essenza come una barchetta in mezzo a una tempesta.  
La pelle di Nathaniel era piena di morsi e segni rossi, sembrando un campo ricoperto di neve dove intrepidi fiori scarlatti erano riusciti a crescere lo stesso, dove la luna illuminava con la sua luce fredda ed elegante.  
Gongolò a quella vista, trovandola semplicemente mozzafiato.  
Nathaniel mormorava paroline senza senso, sussurrando contro la bocca di Bartimeus, contro le sue orecchie e capelli.  
Lo riempiva di baci e morsi leggeri dove capitava, dondolandosi contro di lui col solo scopo di sentirlo più vicino, più intenso; Lo baciò con slancio gettandogli le braccia al collo, sentendosi oramai al limite.  
Era una cosa così strana, ma ogni volta che Nathaniel stava per giungere all’orgasmo s’ammutoliva completamente, mordendosi le labbra o coprendosi la bocca con le proprie mani.  
Bartimeus aveva giustamente pensato che farlo parlare sarebbe diventato il suo nuovo sport preferito.  
Mosse i fianchi più lentamente, ma andando più a fondo, e Nathaniel represse a malapena un mugolio, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Uuuh, ci siamo quasi, eh? Ancora un poco…” Sussurrò il jinn graffiandogli la schiena di proposito, sentendolo inarcarsi contro di lui; Nathaniel s’aggrappò alle sue spalle cingendogliele con entrambe le braccia, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo: dio, amava sentirlo così vicino, premuto contro il suo petto, a portata di bacio, con le sue mani ovunque e brevi respiri tra i suoi capelli.  
Quando venne, Nathaniel si ritrovò a boccheggiare senza suono contro la pelle di Bartimeus, scosso da profondi e intensi brividi che lo fecero tremare con una foglia al vento.  
Bartimeus continuò a muovere i fianchi per poco, poi si fermò gradualmente, prendendosi il tempo di rimirare il proprio operato con un sorriso soddisfatto: Nathaniel muoveva la bocca febbrilmente in mormorii sconnessi, alternandosi tra respiri spezzati e sospiri appagati; gli tremavano le cosce e molti ciuffi gli erano ricaduti sugli occhi.  
“Tutto a posto?”  
Nathaniel annuì, e il jinn gli carezzò il volto levandogli dagli occhi i capelli appiccicati alla pelle.  
Si sfilò, stendendosi su un fianco e trascinando Nathaniel con sé, lasciando che affondasse di nuovo il viso nell’incavo del collo, gettandogli un braccio oltre i fianchi.  
Sentì le dita di Nathaniel arrampicarsi timidamente lungo la sua schiena, sfiorandogliela, e quello bastò per avvertire scariche d’elettricità lungo la spina dorsale, che rimbombarono nella sua essenza.  
Come ci riusciva?  
Gli carezzò il braccio, giocando con i suoi boccoli con la mano libera, aspettando che il respiro di Nathaniel tornasse regolare.  
“Freddo?” Domandò quando lo vide rabbrividire: Nathaniel scosse la testa.  
“Solo… Solo qualche rimasuglio, sai…” Mormorò assonnato, strofinando il naso sulla sua spalla.  
Bartimeus ridacchiò divertito, avvicinando Nathaniel per i fianchi:” Oh davvero? Ho fatto un buon lavoro allora?”  
“Eh, più o meno.”  
“Più o meno!?” Commentò offeso, balzando seduto:” Come sarebbe a dire più o meno!? Vedi un po’ signorino che la prossima volta userò le pigne e-“  
Nathaniel gli aveva afferrato un polso, e abbassando lo sguardo lo vide sorridere sornione.  
“Vieni qui.”  
“No, va a quel paese.”  
Tra Nathaniel che iniziò ad arrampicarsi addosso a lui e Bartimeus che cedeva lentamente sempre protestando, i due finirono di nuovo a terra, e Nathaniel ne approfittò per accoccolarsi accanto al jinn, sospirando soddisfatto.  
“Dovremmo rientrare, ti prenderai… Anzi, no, rimaniamo qui per tutta la notte.” Come risposta si beccò un pizzicotto e un brontolio indefinito.  
“AHI- Devi piantarla di farmi male.”  
“E tu devi piantarla con le stupidate.”  
“…Touchè.”  
Anche se il vento soffiava piano e Nathaniel rabbrividiva ogni tanto, nessuno dei due fece qualche mossa per muoversi, rimanendo straiati in mezzo all’erba alta, sotto il cielo stellato.  
Ora la pelle di Nathaniel non brillava più, s’era come spenta, tornando al solito pallore.  
Abbastanza confuso il jinn lo guardò da capo a piedi, soffermandosi sulle mani e il viso, le cose che gli parevano più luminose.  
“Che stai facendo?” Nathaniel aprì un poco gli occhi, osservandolo assonnato.  
“Voglio capire perché la tua pelle brilla, o meglio, brillava, ora sembri spento.”  
“Te l’ho già detto, sovraccaricamento.”  
“Te l’ho già detto, sei una lampadina?”  
Il ragazzo sospirò, mettendosi seduto:” No. Però le energie si muovono per tutto il corpo, e questo dovresti saperlo meglio di me. Magari sono defluite da qualche altra parte.”  
Bartimeus alzò un sopracciglio, osservandolo mentre s’alzava e si dirigeva verso il lago, tuffandocisi dentro.  
“Da un’altra parte? E’ un suggerimento di qualche tipo?”  
Nathaniel riemerse, pettinandosi all’indietro i capelli:” Suggerimento? No.”  
“No?”  
“No.”  
Uscì, avvolgendosi nel telo e borbottando contrariato quando s’accorse che era ancora bagnato.  
“Vuoi rimanere lì ancora per molto?” Domandò lanciando un’occhiata al jinn perso nei propri pensieri.  
Poi una lampadina, questa volta metaforica, s’accese.  
Bartimeus alzò lo sguardo sconvolto su Nathaniel, che ricambiò con un’espressione confusa.  
“Oh…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ecco cos’era tutta quella forza…”  
“Eh?”  
“Tu hai…”  
“Io cosa? Che c’è?”  
Bartimeus balbettò qualcosa, muovendo le mani indicando prima Nathaniel poi sé stesso, continuando così per tre o quattro volte.  
“Tu… Tu hai…”  
L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando:” Vado a vestirmi, fai lo stesso, grazie”  
Gli abiti ricomparvero, e solo quando Nathaniel fu di nuovo vestito trovò le parole.  
“Tu hai… Ceduto le tue energie a me, è per questo che ti sei sovraccaricato, vero? P-perché? E’ una cosa così stupida, e se qualcosa andava storto? Se avessi perso il controllo cedendone troppa? Diamine Nathaniel che cosa hai in testa, acqua!?”  
Il mago sembrò alquanto offeso da tale affermazione, anche se il rossore che s’era sciupato nei minuti precedenti tornò.  
“L’ho fatto perché non fai altro che lamentarti di quanto Makepeace ti faccia lavorare, che non vi lascia un momento libero e che vi faccia maneggiare anche il ferro!  
Gli unici momenti liberi che avete è quando sorvegliate i nostri rituali, o di notte, e ho voluto prendere due piccioni con una fava, dandoti una mano e facendo il rituale, intendo… E’ l’unico modo che conosco per darti energia in più!”  
“… Il sesso?”  
“Il contatto fisico scemo! … Cosa che comprende anche il sesso, si, però non è questo il punto!”  
Bartimeus sbattè le palpebre, aspettando che Nathaniel riprendesse fiato.  
“Volevo… Fare qualcosa anch’io. Tu protesti, ma alla fine mi aiuti sempre, e non ho mai nulla da darti in cambio. Tutto qui.”  
Rimasero in silenzio entrambi, Bartimeus che fissava Nathaniel e Nathaniel che teneva lo sguardo piantato a terra.  
“Lo so che è una cosa sciocca, di fatti non ho chiesto molto in più, anche se questo comportava darti di meno e-“  
“Va bene così.”  
“Eh?”  
Bartimeus sospirò:” Va bene così, hai fatto anche più di quello che potessi mai chiedere.”  
Nathaniel arrossì, tirandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio:” A-allora… Va bene?”  
Il jinn fece un breve sorriso pieno di riconoscimento e affetto, e annuì:” Si. E’ perfetto.”

 

 

Eeeeeeeeh niente.

Sperando che vi sia piaciuta vado a scrivere altre zozzate perché è come aver preso un’onda molto bella.

Credo che poi farò diventare sta roba una serie, Ao3 è così comodo per certe cose!

 

:D

Alla prossima!

 

Ho tante di quelle idee per le Au che non avete idea-


End file.
